Repulsive Eater, the Prince
by Always My Turn
Summary: Ryou is a prince who loves to eat. But apparently, his eating habits have gone out of hand. Based on the song 'Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter of Evil' by Vocaloid Meiko. My first fanfic ever posted!


**Repulsive Eater, the Prince**

**A/N: Yup, I'm back.**

**And I've been listening to "Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter of Evil". And I was thinking of Yu-Gi-Oh at the same time. So let us start the feast.**

**Note: Ryou is out of character and there's cannibalism involved. Be warned.**

**Standard Disclaimers.**

---

"_Now, I'll eat them all."_

_---_

There was once a prince who lived in a castle which smelled of rot in its hallways. He loved to eat, and he ate pleasant things…to him, anyways. No human dared eat what he ate.

Everyone in the castle got used to whatever the prince ate, and would make no effort to give him whatever he felt like eating. There was a time when he used to be a gourmet eater, but felt like taking a step further and began eating gruesome meals.

---

"What's the meal for today?" the prince asked his two servants as he entered the dining chamber. He took a seat and the smaller servant immediately ran up to him, pouring in a red liquid into a tall glass. The prince would call it wine, but it smelled different.

"For breakfast," the taller servant -he had wild eyes- said aloud to the prince what he would be having for the day. "Vegetable juice with fifteen different types of weeds, corn flakes filled with iron filings, consommé soup with poisonous mushrooms, Chef's special salad, out of season fruits, and a cup of low-calorie coffee that can keep you awake forever." The prince hummed and smiled.

"For lunch," the smaller servant -he had large, innocent eyes- continued. "Fried and raw onions with extra leek, white hair noodles, eggplant grill without eggplant, randomly shaped bread by servant Yugi, Chef's special: raw steak ice cream, and burnt cream puff potion." The prince continued smiling and closed his eyes.

"My dinner and midnight snacks not done yet?" the prince asked with a cold voice. The servants shook their heads quickly.

"No," the taller servant bowed down in front of the prince. "Not yet, Your Highness."

"Hmm," the prince held out his right arm. "Get my breakfast, and the both of you are dismissed until the next meal time."

Outside the open doors of the dining chamber stood a girl with a frown upon her face.

"Ryou," she said to herself. "When will you stop eating?"

---

On the same day, just before dinner came, the chef stepped out of the kitchen into the dining chamber, just to see the prince sitting at the table, smiling at the chef.

"Where's my dinner?" he asked the chef whose eyes were showing that he was scared in those lilac orbs.

"I was thinking, Your Highness," the chef bowed, trembling as he did so. "May I, with your permission, have a vacation?"

"A vacation, you say?" the prince continued to smile, though feeling very agitated at the chef. "Malik, my dear…" He got up from his chair and walked towards the trembling chef. His smile immediately changed into a disgusted expression as he glared at the chef.

"You are under me," the prince bent down so he could meet with Malik's scared eyes. "What makes you think that I'll give you a break, hmm?" The chef let out a whimper as his Highness kicked him in the gut. The prince licked his lips as he looked at Malik sprawled out on the floor before grinning wide.

"You'll need to pay the price, my dear," the prince laughed manically as he stepped on Malik's head and took out a knife from his pocket. "I always wondered how you taste like, anyway."

Malik let out a scream as the prince cut off his head and limbs. The prince smiled as he picked an arm up and began chewing on it. He hummed and put the arm aside.

"Heavenly!" he cried out and looked at the rest of Malik's cut up body all covered in blood. "Time for a feast!"

Meanwhile, as the prince lifted Malik's pieces one by one, the same girl stood in the doorway in horror, along with the two servants and a boy looking similar to the prince and the girl, only slightly older.

"We have to tell Father," she whispered to the others, in the hopes of not getting heard by the feasting prince. "If we don't, we'll become Ryou's breakfast, lunch, dinner and midnight snack!"

"You are right, Your Highness," the taller servant whispered back as he watched the young prince snacking on Malik and drinking whatever blood drips out from him. He had a creepy yet content smile on his face. "Let us inform His Majesty."

"But Father is sleeping," Amane said as she watched his brother being all creepy as he ate. It was her first time seeing his brother being inhuman. In fact, it was everyone's first time. It seems that the prince has taken yet another step into eating. "Bakura, what do we do?"

"Then we'll tell Father tomorrow," Bakura answered back, looking at his pocket watch. "I don't care much, I just don't want to get eaten."

By the time the four outside left, Ryou had already finished eating Malik's head and whatever else he could eat, leaving only bones. He wiped his mouth and smiled. "I wonder how my two servants would taste like…"

He had become fascinated onto the taste of human flesh and became a tyrant. He craved for human flesh for days on. He ate his two servants like he did Malik, one after the other.

He caught Bakura along the hallways one fine morning. He noticed Bakura was acting a little suspicious, and so he ate him, though more worse, since he ate Bakura's intestines and brain as if it were noodles. He also ate his heart, saying that it was juicy. Right after, Amane was right behind him, scared. Wanting to get rid of all evidence, he ate her like he did Bakura. He definitely was enjoying himself as he ate quite a lot, but he still craved for more. He recalled who were left in the castle besides him. He smiled.

"Father."

Ryou knocked at his Father's door and entered, only to find him lying in bed, coughing. He observed him and shook his head. "He's not fit to be eaten at this time," he told himself. "I'll wait in the meantime. I'll take care of him, then I'll eat him."

It was one night when his Father got well. Ryou knocked on his door and opened it, only to see that he was well awake and reading something. "What is it, my boy?" he asked as he looked at his son. Ryou smiled and walked up to him. As he got closer, he revealed a knife and a fork from behind, surprising his Father. "How do you taste like, Father?"

He wanted to call for his guards, but they were all eaten up by Ryou and even before he could scream, Ryou had already sunk his teeth into the flesh of his own father. He groaned a little as he held on to his father, who was trying hard to shake him off. Agitated, Ryou stabbed his father into the heart with the knife he was holding. Looking at his father's body, he placed a hand of his into the open wound in the chest and pulled out his heart, while the other reached out for his eyes.

"Yum!" he cried out as he sunk his teeth into the heart of his father, drawing blood and drinking from it. He then threw in his eyeballs into his mouth, munching on it with delight as fluids pour in his mouth. He then opened his father's mouth and cut off his tongue, eating it right after. He ate his father with delight, marvelling at how tasty he was.

Days after, he found that there was no one left to eat. The castle was empty. Only one person left inside and that was himself. The repulsive eater. He became terribly hungry for more human flesh, and there was nothing in the castle that he could eat.

"_If I can't eat, I'll be mad."_

He walked up to his room and gazed out the window. He was already too weak to walk into the village and eat someone down there. He felt like dying. He looked at his right hand. After a few moments, he smiled.

"There's something left that I haven't eaten yet."

He ate himself up out of hunger. The prince that ate everything in the world tasted how he himself tasted, and now no one knew how he tasted.

**-End-**


End file.
